Aching Hearts
by poopertrooper
Summary: When Edward finds out he is a Vampire, his sister Gabi turns into a boy! She picks the name Alphonse,and the two fall into an eternal love after Al is changed. Suddenly, Roy Mustang, their friend, becomes a Were-wolf, the Vampire's worst enemy. Rated M.


Aching Hearts

By Raphaelle

"Hey Gabriella. Do you think Mom's really gonna let us see grandpa?" My twin asked from across our bedroom.

"I donno, Edo-chan. I mean, any desendent of Papa's is bound to be an absolute perv!" I said, rolling in my bed to face him.

Hi, my name is Gabriella Kirkland, for starters, and I have a twin brother, Edward. Ed's the oldest by three seconds, though, and he always smothers it in my face. We are 14 years old, and our parents are Arthur and Francis.

I look nothing like my parents, except for possibly the little bit of brown hair Mom has, and Papa's oval eyes.

Ed has Papa's long blond hair, but it's longer. He also ties it in a ponytail or briad.

We have an older brother, Landon, whom represents London, England. And a younger brother, Alfred, who is going to be a whole new country under Mom's control when he grows up. They are 16 and 10, just to let you know.

When me and Ed were nine, we were kidnapped, and a terrible thing happened. I lost my left arm and right leg, while Ed lost the opposite parts. Luckily, Papa knew an Auto-Mail mechanic who fixed us with Auto-Mail.

When Ed lost his limbs, he was invovled in a ceremony, but we didn't know how this ceremony would geatly affect us, and our family. Because he was a vampire.

So anyways, we were in our room, for it was already past bed-time, and we couldn't sleep. Because Mom was still thinking of weather we could see our Grandpa Rome. I mean, he WAS one of the bestest countries of his time, and he just vanished, nothing but a legend to calm small children and to boggle the minds of older people.

Me and Ed wanted to ask him if he knew anything that could help us get our bodies back, for Mom wasen't any help, even though he could preform magic.

"Are you two still awake?" Came Mom's voice as he opened the door to our bedroom.

"Yeah, sorry. We can't sleep. Right, Gabriella?" Ed said, sitting up.

I nodded as Mom closed the door and sat in his old rocking chair. The one where he'd rock us to sleep as little kids, singing English lullabyes to us.

"Well, I thought on the visit to Grandpa's, and I think it won't be a bad idea. But the rest of the family's coming too. Sorry."

Me and Ed sighed at Mom's message. It seemed like every time we wanted to go somewhere, our family had to come too, and that useually ended in disaster.

"Allright then. Thanks, Mom." Ed yawned, going under the covers now that his question had been anwsered.

But I couldn't sleep.

"Uh, Mom," I whispered. "Can I sleep with you and Papa tonight? Please?"

Mom chuckled lightly as he went over and embraced me. "Of corse, honey. Come on, before your brother notices."

I smiled and followed him out of the room, and down where the couch had been streached into my parent's bed. There was only three bedrooms, and Alfred couldn't sleep with Landon, so they got their own rooms, and Mom and Papa had the couch.

"Hey, Gabriella." Papa greeted me, looking up from his romance novel.

"Hi, Papa!" I said, crawling in beside him, and Mom crawling beside me.

Papa put the book away and hugged me tightly. "Why are you in here this time?" he asked.

Sleeping with my parents had become a habit as of late, and it was always for no reason, but Papa always asked.

"I can't sleep. That's all, Papa." I said, sliding out of his tight embrace. He laughed as I grabbed my stuffed Neko-Fairy, Mimmi. (Yes, I still had a stuffed animal!)

"I thought you gave her away." Mom said, pulling up the blankets.

"No way! It's my best friend, aside from Ed!" I exclaimed in horror.

My parents laughed, and Mom turned off the light, marking it was time to sleep.

As they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, I heard a noise upstairs. It sounded like small whimpers, but we didn't own a pet. Suddenly, there was a snipping sound. I had to investigate!

I crawled off the couch by going under the blankets and up to the front, where I fell on my head! After that, I scrambled to the stairway, and tip-toed up, where mine and Ed's light was on.

"I thought Ed was asleep!" I whispered to myself as I crept to the door, and peered in.

"Ahh. It's too bad I can't have REAL blood, isn't it, Valen?" Ed sighed as he licked blood off his flesh hand, gazing at his Auto-Mail one.

There was blood allover him, and on the walls. There was a little black cat at his feet, staring at him, and it looked like it was smiling.

"Ed! What's wrong with you tonight!" I brust, rushing to his side, startling him. "Why are you covered in blood?"

He turned around to face me, and he bared his teeth, and they were FANGS!

He slapped me, and it made me fly onto my bed, against the wall.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped, obviously not caring if our parents heard. "Go back downstairs! NOW!"

"Why? You're covered in blood! And you weren't like that ten minutes ago! There wasen't a cat at your feet either! What's going on!" I said, my voice breaking as I began to cry, out of fear and horror.

Ed gazed at the full moon outside the window, and then back at me, covered in blood and tears. "It makes no sense. The full moon, blood, these fangs? And I can't be a vampire. He said it wouldn't happen that way," he mumbled as he paced the room. "But for the past seven months, I've had this strange desire for the smoothness of blood, any kind of blood, really. But the blood I lust for most is the blood beneith the human flesh," He peeled the sleave of his shirt up to reveal tons of little dots on his arm, where he had bitten himself. "And now I've done this, just to taste human blood, but it didn't work. It only tastes like steel. But I've had my share of human blood before. I'm sorry, sister dear." he finished, starting to cry.

I looked on as the tears fell off his pale cheeks and onto the blood that had collected on the floor. And for some gut-induced reason or another, I actually felt sorry for the vampire.

"Ed, I want you to bite me. I know you want to have a person's blood, have mine. It's all I can do to help your pain. Just promise you won't turn me into a vampire, okay?" I said, coming next to him once more.

He looked at me, and nodded. I stood still, and fliched as his hands tounched my shoulders, I froze in fear as the tips of his moon-white teeth brushed the delicate skin of my neck. I began to regret my choice as the pressure increased, and shortly, the skin broke, releasing the intense pain that made me shiver.

But withen seconds, he released me, and put a thick bandage on my neck.

"Gabi, go back down to Mom and Papa. I've done enough to you as it is. You need your sleep. I'll clean the blood. When you awake, I won't be like this anymore. Tell Mom that you accidently cut yourself with the door in the bathroom, okay?" Ed said hurridly, leading me to the door.

I nodded, still stunned because of the whole experiance. I had thought that Vampires didn't exsist! But that night, I found myself wrong. They really did. My brother. Was a Vampire.

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? REVIEW AND FAVE!**_


End file.
